Too Sweet
by aluminumwyre
Summary: Looking back on what happened, Sasuke was sure to blame it on two things: the alcohol and that damned perfume that Sakura was wearing. In the end, it was worth it; the perfume was the 2nd sweetest thing that he took care of that night. [SasuSaku] [OneShot]


Yeah, they were alone. Yeah, he was feeling pretty aroused at the time. And yeah, they were at a high school party. It was probably a guest bedroom of some sort, but at this point Sasuke didn't care. In fact, the Uchiha felt obliged to assert his dominance, what, with the provocatively-dressed strawberry blonde girl breathing heavily right in front of his face, the overly sweet smell of perfume making his lungs tingle with every surreal breath. He had her up against a wall, and was in the least, a bit annoyed. He wasn't sure if she was biting her lip on purpose or not, but damn, she looked _sexy_. As much as he was never going to give that up, he still had a dignity to maintain.

"Sakura- what the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asked, his attempt at a deadpan failed miserably as she placed her finger on his lips in an attempt to quiet him. "... And why the fuck are you acting like this?" he gently moved her hand to the side and wondered why she was being so difficult, especially since it was way past midnight and she would usually be asleep by then. (he had assumed that Sakura would be the one dragging him home from the party, but at this point, it seemed unlikely.

"Sa-su-ke," she tilted her head forward until her lips nearly met his, and giggled as he blushed visibly. "Why don't you just, take that stick out of your ass, and start having fun?" she asked in slow, slurred syllables. " _God, is she drunk?"_ he thought, then caught himself staring once again at Sakura's face. Compared to some of the other girls he saw at this party, her makeup seemed almost lacking. Sasuke didn't mind; her face looked beautiful to him as it was, and too much makeup was bad anyway. The cherry red lipstick was a nice touch, and for a moment he admired the simplicity of her work. What he didn't notice is when she halfheartedly tossed her arms around his neck and enveloped his mouth in a sloppy kiss, much to his surprise. He could immediately taste a strong strawberry, syrupy substance on her tongue that he discerned to be some sort of vodka. He blamed Ino for the alcohol, but he wasn't about to stop what was happening either. He didn't care whose birthday it was anyway, but made a mental note to be less cynical towards them in the future. _Fuck_ , he thought as he kissed her back and put his arms around her. Sasuke felt her shudder when he fought back, an encouragement for further attack. With noticeably intoxicated movements, she ran her hand through her lover's raven colored locks and, with great difficulty.

At first, Sasuke shuddered at the touch of her hand, but then growled as he broke the kiss, a string of saliva the only thing connecting their mouths. Sakura's heavy breath was almost in sync with his, and the fact that such an innocent looking girl was staring him dead-on with a look of delirious abandonment was almost too much. " _If anyone's watching right now, I fucking swear,"_ he thought for a moment before bringing his attention back to the pink-haired girl, now gazing up at him intently. They stood there for a few moments and stared at each other, an awkward teenage silence filling the gaps between their bursts of love and lust.

"Show me those eyes," she said, this time in a manner more curious than seductive. He smirked and flashed his signature _sharingan_ and began kissing Sakura's neck, then eventually down to her collarbone. He had no idea what exactly he was trying, but it seemed like the right thing to do.

He was still wondering if she was enjoying it when he heard her emit a small sigh and she her fist in his har. To his surprise, she stopped him mid-caress and slid down the wall he had her up against, effectively bringing him with her. "Sasuke.." she said quietly. He looked directly back at her, and at that point it was hard to tell what was in his eyes. Love? Lust? She didn't know. But then, his expression softened and he rested his calloused palm on her pure, seemingly flawless face. He combed his hand through her hair slowly, then stopped when he got to her hair. She looked into his eyes again, wondering what to say; getting lost in those mystical orbs of red.

"Sakura... I know it's been a fucked up day, but I just want you to know that what you're thinking right now...well..I want you too," He delivered his verdict, cool and calm, and Sakura giggled. How he managed to keep his emotions under his belt, she had no clue. But then again, there was something that took her by surprise, and the raven-haired teen was definitely not very good at keeping _that_ under his belt.

"Aahhnnn" Sakura immediately clapped a hand over her mouth as soon as the lewd noise escaped her mouth. "My god, Sasuke is that.. is that you?" She was referring to whatever was digging into her thigh and… other places. The moan was too much for Sasuke and he decided at that point that this girl was his, and he was going to dominate her no matter what. He tried thrusting forward a few times, checking to see what kind of delightful reaction he could elicit from this naughty girl next. After the next few satisfying thrusts, she combed her hand through his hair and groaned louder. "Harder," she whispered, and Sasuke started changing his angle, fully aware that there was nothing between the two of them but worn out jeans and a pair of black yoga pants. Two layers of stuff separating them from doing it. He reached out and slid his hands under his lover's shirt, eager to please this beautiful girl further.

"Wait." Sakura seemed to sober out for a moment. Sasuke's erratic thrusts came to a jerky halt. "Sasuke- I.. I don't know about this.. if it's what we actually want" she trailed off mid sentence to check Sasuke's face for reactions, but failed to discern any actual emotion. "I just- don't think I'm ready to do this.." She saw slight disappointment. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't do it with you again! I mean, that was fucking amazing," she hurriedly finished. She struggled to sit up, and a visible wetness in her pants was _quite_ evident as she crawled over to Sasuke, now sitting cross legged about a foot in front of her. She made herself comfortable in his lap, this time eliciting a deep groan from Sasuke, who still had a raging boner from their last "session". "Oops!" she giggled and quickly sat back in front of him. "My bad!" she grinned as he seemed visibly annoyed at the fact that she had taunted him so and then just got up.

"You know, you didn't have to get off of my lap," he stated, his crotch hand begging him to complete the job Sakura had left so horribly incomplete.

"You fucking perv!" she giggled again and gave him a playful punch in the shoulder. He grinned and licked his lips suggestively, winking at the pink haired girl.

"My god… wait, Sasuke, baby what time is it?" She asked, slowly getting up and adjusting her clothes. Sasuke did the same in order to remove all the evidence of their little "scuffle" and pulled out a sleek black phone from his pocket.

The dull glow played across the features of his face, which quickly went to a look of surprise.

"3:18...Fuck.. Y-you're staying over with me tonight," he read in a near monotone as she grabbed the phone to confirm.

"Oh.. yeesh. Yeah, my dorm's pretty fucked up anyway," she hitched a thumb in the general direction of downstairs, where, from the sound of the music, the party still seemed in full swing. She got up from their awkward position on the floor, (not so) accidentally ran her finger across his chest while doing so, and looked out the sliding glass door. "Cmon, let's go," she grabbed his hand and headed for the balcony.

"Hey! Sakura! Exit's that way- or are you still drunk?!" Sasuke cried, horrified at the thought that they would jump off the balcony.

"No idiot, we're heading for the the fire escape!" she giggled as she opened the sliding glass door and let in the cool night air. Sasuke sighed. _This was going to be a long night._


End file.
